creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Media Information
Alpha and Omega: Animal Fun Facts *Wolf pups love to play. They chase each other and roll around the way dog puppies. Many of their games appear to be practice for the things they will do as adult wolves. *Wolf pups begin hunting with their pack when they are between 7 and 8 months old. *The term "Alpha" describes the dominant wolf and their mates in a pack. These 2 are also known as the "Breeding Pair". *An "Omega" is the lowest ranking wolf in a wolf pack. *Wolves will eat bug such as grasshoppers if they can't find any prey to hunt. *Wolves usually hunt together with packs but in the spring they can hunt alone if there is more prey available. *You might know caribou by another name-"Reindeer". *Caribou are the only types of deer where both the male and female grow antlers. *Caribou can run as fast as 50 miles per hour. *One of the largest herds of caribou has over 100,000 in its group. *Adult wolves can survive for days or even weeks without food if they have to. They don't like doing that though. *A squirrel's brain is about the size of a walnut. *A wolf's jaw muscle is twice as strong as a dog's jaw muscle. *The territory of a wolf pack can be larger or smaller depending on how much food is available. *A wolf pack will only have 2 Alpha's, the male and female breeding pair. *Squirrels use their tails as an umbrella to shade them from sun and protect them from rain. *A wolf howls to attract the attention of his pack. A group of wolves howling sends messages to other packs to stay pack. *Different wolf packs might join forces if there is a large herd of caribou or other prey for them to hunt. *A Gray wolf's fur can be white, gray, black, or A mixture of these colors. *Wolf fangs can be up to 2 1/2 inches long and are used for puncturing and gripping. *Wolves don't howl at the moon, but they do howl when it's lighter at night, which includes full moon. *Wolves howl together in different tones. This makes it seem like there are more wolves than there actually are. *A wolf's status in the packs is based more on personality and attitude than on size and physical strengths. *Wolves have specially adapted fur which keeps them warm and dry in extremely cold temperatures. *The more relaxed wolves are the further their tails hang down. *Gray wolves can live in most habitats except tropical forest. *Wolves are about twice the size of coyotes. *A wolf's fur gets thicker in winter and thins out during the summer. *Gray wolves were hunted to near extinction in the United States, but some populations survived and others have been reintroduced from Canada. *Wolves caught for reintroduction are shot with tranquilizers to keep them from harming humans involved in their relocation. *It takes about 7 or 8 minutes for the wolf to become immobilized. *Blue birds are known for their pretty singing voices. *Wolves reintroduced to Yellowstone were captured as family groups and were kept together as a family when they were turned loose. *Since the wolf reintroduced to Yellowstone National Park in 1955, it has become a favorite place to see and hear wolves in their natural habitat. *Many Geese chose to live near golf courses because of the abundance of water and grass there. *Ducks have 4 toes, 3 in the front and 1 in the back. The 3 toes in the front are webbed and aid in swimming. The fourth toe is on the back of the Duck's foot and helps with walking on land. *Porcupines have sharp quills that cover their back, sides and tail for defense against predators. When a porcupine loses a quill a new one grows in to replace it. *Ducks have waterpoof feature which help keep them warm. *Porcupines spend a lot of their time in trees. They are very good climbers. *50 Geese can make more than 4,000 pounds of poop in 1 year. *The largest member of the deer family, moose are also one of the largest land animals in North America. *The wings of a Goose can be almost 6 feet. *A wild Goose can live to be 24 years old. *Wolves live in packs of around 6 to 10 members. *An average litter for months wolf is 4 to 7 pups. *Some wolves may roam up to 12 miles a day in search of food. *Grey wolves can weigh up to 175 pounds. *Wolves have amazing hearing. They can hear a sound in the forest over 5 miles away. *Wolves have an excellent scent of smell. From smell alone A wolf can identify an animal from over a mile away. *Adult gray wolves have 42 teeth, which is 10 more than adult humans. *Wolves are the largest members of the dog family. *High ranking dogs keep their tails high in the air and submissive dogs keep their tails low between their legs. *A den is sometimes a small cave or hole dug out of the ground. *A duck's feet can't feel temperature which helps them swim in cold water. *The Alpha pack leaders track and hunt prey, choose their den sites, and establish the pack territory. *Wolf pups eyes all start out as blue and then gradually change to golden-yellow. Some adult wolves have blue eyes, but it is very rare. *Wolves are known to attack baby bears. *Most bears attack if they feel their babies are in danger. *Grizzly bears can run up to 30 miles per hour. *Grizzly bears can weigh up to 800 pounds. *Grizzly bears are one of the largest carnivores in North America. *Bears stand on their hind legs when they are very hungry. *Grizzly bears like to live by themselves with the exception of females and their cubs and during mating. *Grizzly bears can smell food from miles away. *Wolves have 4 categories of sound communication:Barking, Whimpering, Growling, and Howling. *Howling is a long distance form of communication used by wolves. *Wolves can see better in the dark than any other member of the dog family. *A wolf's growl is usually during direct food challenges from another wolf. *Duck's can fly up to 60 miles per hour. *When wolves haves disagreements they show teeth and growl at each other. Usually one of the wolves will give up before a fight begins. *Fighting over territory is one of the top reason's for wolf deaths. * A 60 pound wolf will have the same paw size as some 100 pound pet dogs. *Wolves need to eat at least 3.7 pounds of meat per day on average. *During winter, some wolves may leave their pack to find mates and an area of their own. *Wolves sometimes leave to start their own families when they are as young as 5 months old. *Mating wolves will approach each other, make quiet whining sounds, rub muzzles, and touch noses. They will also and brush their bodies against each other. *Wolves breed ones a year in late winter or early springs. *Wolves can live op to 8 years in the wild. *When a wolf wants to play, it prance and bows with its tail wagging in the air. *Wolf pairs are loyal and generally remain together for life. *Wolves show a lot of affection for their family and will even sacrifice themselves to protect their family. Alpha and Omega 2: Wolf Fun Facts Trivia *Toes. Wolves run on their toes, which helps their paws, and helps them move and stop rapidly. *20 lbs. in a single feeding. They can really "wolf it down." It's like a human eating 100 burgers at once! *A pack. Wolves are very social, smart, and organize well together in groups called a pack. *White. White fur, white snow? Good luck spotting one! *1 million times better than humans. Wolves can smell animals over a mile away! *Omega. Omega wolves sometimes get picked on by the pack, but they do well when the pack plays together! *The gray wolf. Looking for a larger gray wolf? Head north! They generally get bigger as you travel in that direction. *42. The front teeth hold on to their prey, the back teeth can smash bones! *Don't look it in the eyes. Not looking a wolf in the eyes is a good way to show them you don't want to fight! *Straight up. The higher a wolf holds its tail up, the more dominant it is. The lower to the ground, the less dominant. *Burying the food and covering it up helps them hide it from other scavengers, and to snack later! *The wolves raise their heads to howl so the sound travels farther. The howl can heard up to 6 miles away! Alpha and Omega 3: Wolf Fun Facts Trivia *Other animals. They hunt deer, sheep, elk, and moose...even squirrels and rabbits if they can catch them! *Blind. Pups need to be taken care of for the first 8-10 months, as they can't protect themselves. *35 miles per hour. They can't run this fast for long, but it shows you how quick this animal is! *Biologists and scientists have noticed the larger brain size of the wolf compared to other animals, including the common domestic dog. *A bad pet. They're wild animals! They need plenty of room to run around and hunt other animals. They definitely belong in the wild! *Almost 12 hours. All that hunting and playing makes for a tired wolf! *Winter. Humans stay inside and don't like the cold, but wolves hunt and look for a mate during the winter. *6-8 years. However, in sanctuaries and zoos, wolves live an average of 7-12 years. *Strong. They usually eat first and hold their head up to show who's in charge! *Four. Just like a house dog, they have four pads on each foot. *Fangs. A famous book written by Jack London in 1906 about wolves was titled "White Fang." *Night vision. Though they can hear and smell better than they can see, their vision is excellent for hunting prey. Culture from Explore the World of Rio City *Rio de Janeiro means "River in January" in Portuguese. A confused explore arrived in January 1502 and its bay was the mouth of a river. *Rio was the capital of Brazil for almost for 200 years-but not anymore! In 1960, Brasilia became the country's new capital. *Rio's citizens are called "cariocas". About 10 million people live and around Rio. That's a lot of cariocas! *Every year, Rio throws the most famous party in the world called carnival. It's like Mardi Gras in New Orleans, only a whole lot bigger. *Rio is over 1,000 miles south of the equator. That means when it's winter in the U.S., it's summer in Rio. *Samba is the national dance of Brazil. Its roots are in African music, and it came to Rio over 100 years ago. Beach *Copacabana became Rio's most famous beach in the 1920s, when movie stars started coming here for vacation. *Copacabana beach is popular with both locals and tourists. How popular? 2 million people hang out here every New Year's Eve! *Something almost everybody in Rio likes to drink on the beach is... coconut milk! *Brazilian women sometimes rub there skin with wet sand at the beach. They say it makes their skin extra smooth! *Hang gliding is a favorite sport around Rio's beaches. The area's soft, warm winds can keep you flying for half an hour. *The big mountain east of Copacabana beach is called Pao de Acucar. Can't pronounce that? Then call it "Super Loaf". Jungle *Many beautiful birds are native to Brazil. These include parrots, toucans, hummingbirds, trogons, and of course macaws! *The Amazon is far from Rio, but in town you can find Tijuca National Park. It's 46 square miles-the world's biggest city forest! *Brazil is home to lots of mammals, such as anteaters, marmosets, wild pigs, and the rare spotted jaguar. *The Amazon rainforest is about as big as the United States (except Alaska), and includes parts of 8 different countries. *The Amazon River is not as long as the Nile of Egypt, but it contains much more water. 20 swimming pools' worth pours out of it every second! Stadium *Brazilians are crazy about soccer, and Rio's Maracana Stadium is the biggest in the world. *Many great soccer players come from Brazil, but the most famous is Pele. He played from 1956 until 1977. *Brazil has won the World Cup 5 times-that's more than any other country! They won in 1958, 1962, 1970, 1994, and 2002. *In 2014, Rio will be 1 of 12 Brazilian cities to host the World Cup. In 2016, Rio will host even more soccer during the Summer Olympics. *Brazilians didn't even know about soccer until the 1890s. That's when Scottish railway workers taught them how to play. They learned fast! *Outside of the U.S., most of the rest of the world calls soccer "football". The Brazilians call it "futebol". Norm of the North: The Arctic Challenge *Polar Bears are great swimmers because they have webbed feet. True: **Polar Bears have webbed paws to help them swim better. They paddle with their front paws and steer with their back paws. *Polar Bears can only swim 10 miles (16 km). False: **Polar Bears are capable of swimming amazing distances and regulary swim up to 30 miles (48 km). *Killer (Orca) Whales can swim up to 29 mph (47 km/h). True: **Killer (Orca) Whales are the fastest swimming marine mammal. *Polar Bears grow up to be 4 feet (1.2 m) tall and weigh 200 lbs (91 kg). False: **Male Polar Bears can grow up to 10 feet (3 m) tall and usually weigh around 1200 lbs (544 kg). *Polar Bears are not an endangered species. False: **Polar Bears are endangered due to global warming. *Polar Bears primarily hunt Penguins. False: **Polar Bears primarily hunt Seals. *Polar Bears can run up to 25 mph (40 km/h). True: **Polar Bears can run up to 25 mph (40 km/h) for short distances. *A Seal's primary predator is the Polar Bear. True: **A Seal's primary predator is the Polar Bear. *There are no Penguins in the Arctic region. True: **Penguins do not live in the Arctic region, they live mainly in Antarctica. *If confronted by a Polar Bear you should run and scream loudly. False: **You should stand your ground and make yourself look as big as possible. *The Northern Lights are a man-made laser show that occurs near the South Pole. False: **The Northern Lights (Aurora Borealis) are a natural light display that only occur near the North Pole. *Gulls only live in the Arctic region. False: **Gulls live on every continent on Earth. *Caribou are often referred to as Reindeer. True: **Europe and Asia call them Reindeer, so does Santa! *Lemmings are the largest mammals in the Arctic region. False: **Lemmings are the smallest mammals in the Arctic. They are the main source of food for many predators. Category:Movie Info & Data